Embers
Embers Embers are a unique race to the world of Dromaria. They are a small lizard tribal people who tend to gather in places of strong natural power. Depending on the bond they form with the land, the elemental affinities embers manifest can shift and change. Currently the largest gathering of their people and society lives underground, in Stonehome. However, a few can be found among various surface dwelling communities. Typically a peaceful race, embers are extremely adept at working with natural materials, able to shape them to their will. Their smiths are some of the most sought after in the world. Description Appearing like a mixture of lizard folk and halflings, embers are among the smallest of the common races, generally standing just over 3 feet in height. They typically have pale reddish skin and short sturdy tails. Some of the tribes may have varied coloring in their scales, ranging from green to black. Society Embers have close knit societies, stemming from the various tribes throughout the world. They tend to be relatively peaceful, and for the most part stay out of the affairs of politics and war. The nomadic tribes of the surface tend to stay near mountains or hills, building their dwellings into the earth itself instead external structures. Embers are friendly with most of the basic races. They are often in friendly competition with the dwarves and gnomes over who can work best with metals and armor. Humans tend to view them as strange and easy to manipulate, while halflings see them as a kindred brethren. Elves see them as one of the few races whose natural magic can rival their own. Embers typically believe in fair play and treating others with respect. As a whole they have a strong faith in Mighty God. Embers are known to follow the philosophy of treating others as if they were family; with a combination of respect and forgiveness. The majority of embers are lawful-good. Embers curiosity for the outside world is a natural fit for the adventuring life. The desire to see people from every land, as well as the great creations of both mortals and the gods, is often why they are found adventuring. Embers devote faith and desire for peace makes them natural clerics, monks, and paladins. History Cultural References Abilities Ember Traits All embers characters have certain traits that are common to their race. However each ember's elemental affinity determines their secondary powers. Ability Score Increase. Ember's wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Embers burn brightly and then fade quickly. Embers reach adulthood by around age 14 and typically live to an average age of around 35-50. Size. Embers average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 60 pounds. Their size is Small. Speed. Embers are slow to move and have a base speed of 25 feet. Darkvision. Embers can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Languages. Embers can speak, read, and write Common and Undercommon. Embers are often found learning the other subterranean languages and those dealing with the crafts. Embers can learn any of the following languages: Dwarven, Gnomish, Goblin, Halfling, and Terran. Elemental Affinities Forest Embers Forest embers are used to hearty living deep within the woods. While they are less likely to leave their homeland, the occasional adventurer from a forest ember tribe makes for an amazing guide for those seeking to traverse in dangerous locations. They always come prepared. Hide from Sight. Forest embers are adept at blending in to their surroundings during moments of need. Once per day, even if there is nowhere to hide or you are within sight of an enemy, you may hide as a bonus action. You regain this ability when you finish a long rest. Survival Instincts. Forest embers are proficient in survival. If you gain proficiency from another source double your proficiency bonus for survival checks. Wood Manipulation. Embers who grew up in the woods and forests have bonded with their elemental giving them control over the wood itself. Forest embers automatically know the Druidcraft and Shillelagh cantrips. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for these spells. Lava Embers Lava embers are relatively rare. However, there is a gathering of them near Mount Cao living in Purut who have manifested very strong powers relating to the element. They are natural smiths, blending unique mixes of ash, lava, and stone Ability Score Increase. +1 to your Intelligence score. Birthed in Flame. Lava embers are resistant to fire damage. Fire Manipultaion. Embers who grew up around large amounts of fire and flames have bonded with the element giving them a semblance of control. Lava embers automatically know the Control Flames and Produce Flame cantrips and may use Control Flames as a bonus action. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for these spells. Sand Embers Sand Embers are used to living in the most extreme environments, tapping into the deepest roots of survival. Unlike the others of their kin they have developed ways to survive against their environment instead of bonding with it. Most sand embers are parts of small roaming tribes, seeking refuge where the sands guide them. Ability Score Increase. +1 to an ability score of your choice. Jagged Claws. Sand ember's claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Unnatural Quickness. Sand embers have a base speed of 35 feet instead of 25. Stone Embers Stone Embers are the most common among the race. They are the embers who have formed a strong elemental affinity to stone. Many claim to originate from the rocks used to create the world. Ability Score Increase. +1 to your Strength score. Stonehide. Stone embers receive a +1 armor bonus due to elements of the stone melding with their scales. Stone Manipulation. Whether the embers grew up in underground caverns or on lone mountain peaks all stone embers form a bond with the earth around them. Stone embers automatically know the Magic Stone and Mold Earth cantrips and may use Mold Earth as a bonus action instead of an action. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for these spells. Swamp Embers "Swamp Ember" is the common phrase for any of the ember cultures with an affinity toward water. Many of them live in small homes surrounding lakes, bogs, swamps, and other damp areas. Their bond with the water allows them to be excellent fisherman and sailors. Their small societies are sought after for their Extended Breath. Swamp Embers may hold their breath underwater for up to 1 hour. Shield of Water. As a reaction you may call upon the water in the air to attempt to deflect an attack directed at you. After an attack is rolled you may force the enemy to re-roll their attack and you have +2 to your AC until the start of your next turn. You must take the second result. You regain this ability when you finish a long rest. Swim. Swamp embers have a swim speed of 30ft. Water Manipulation. Swamp embers have formed a bond with the water. You automatically know the Shape Water cantrip and may use it as a bonus action instead of an action. References and Resources